1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric tactile sense presentation device which can present arbitrary tactile senses by means of electrical stimulation, in cases where a real object is operated by a finger or hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this kind of conventional electric tactile sense presentation device, there has been known one such as described in a first non-patent literature, for example.
That is, an electric stimulator described in this non-patent literature simulates the activity of receptors at the time when a person touches an object by his or her finger or hand, and carries out tactile sense presentation by means of electrical stimulation, wherein the application thereof to work or operation support apparatuses which carry out remote operations and handling of dangerous objects is expected.
In order to give electrical stimulation to the finger and hand, it is necessary to directly attach a substrate board with electrodes mounted thereon to a skin of the person. As an example of such an electric stimulator, a hard substrate board has generally been used. For example, in the first non-patent literature, there are used a hard rigid substrate, a thick, hard electrode array, and so on.